


Puce

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Michael, Everything is Pink, M/M, Marie Antoinette would be an awesome ghost, Pink - Freeform, Puce to be specific, So Pink, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael paints the entire bunker puce in honor of Valentine's Day. Adam is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puce

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Halloween! In that spirit, here's a Valentine's Day story.

When Adam returns from his walk around the neighborhood – all two hundred acres of it – the bunker is pink. All of it, inside and out, top to bottom. The walls are pink, the ceilings are pink, the floor are pink, hell, even the toilets are pink. Adam is pretty sure that if he could peer into the fabric of reality, he’d find every single thing in, on, or around the bunker pink down to the very last atom.

 

Now, Adam doesn’t have anything against pink, at least not in the way Dean does. In fact, he rather enjoys the color pink in its more pleasing hues. He’s particularly partial to carmine and magenta and lavender rose, for example. He’s also been known to appreciate hot pink and fuchsia and even salmon, on occasion. He can even tolerate coral and ultra pink.

 

But the bunker isn’t one of those pretty flower-petal shades of pink. It isn’t even the Pepto-Bismo pink of the bedroom of the girl he’d dated in high school. No, it’s puce.

 

_Puce_ , quite possibly the worst color known to man. Puce, that ugly pink-purple-brown-red-grey shade. To Adam, puce is the color of regret.

 

“You painted everything _puce?_ ” He asks Michael as soon as navigates his way through the curtains of fluttery plastic hearts hanging in every hallway.  

 

Michael pauses his mission to plaster every inch of wall with paper hearts long enough to look up and say, “What? It was Marie Antoinette’s favorite color!”

 

“Are we expecting her or something?” He asks. He supposes that it wouldn’t be completely unreasonable to paint the place her favorite color if she _were_ visiting; no need to piss off the spirit of a beheaded French Queen, after all.

 

“Of course not. She’s dead,” Michael responds.

 

Adam closes his eyes and counts to ten. It’s a useful strategy when dealing with his idiotic, _nine_ , asinine, _eight_ , stupid – _seven_ , be nice, Adam, _six_ – obtuse, _five_ , block-headed, _four_ , adorably clueless, _three_ – almost there, _two_ – lovely boyfriend. _One_. “Why would you paint it puce if she isn’t coming, Mike?”

 

“I do a lot of things without considering Marie Antoinette’s opinion on the matter, Adam.”

 

Adam bites his lip and starts his countdown over again. He only gets to six before giving up. “Why puce, then?”

 

“It’s almost Valentine’s Day. Dean told me that the color pink acted as a mating beacon for your species. Lulu and I didn’t want to attract any humans besides you and Sam, so we settled on a subtle color. Gabriel laughed at us, but he’s going to regret it when he sees how you and Sam react.”

 

Adam can’t help it when he starts to laugh. “I love you, Mika, but you’re really fucking gullible sometimes.” When Michael’s lip starts to quiver, he sighs and leans forward to give his mate a gentle kiss. “Tell you what. You change everything to nice, soft, pretty pink color and I’ll go slip into something a little more comfortable and show you what Valentine’s Day is _really_ about.”

 

Michael’s cheeks turn red and his eyes follow the line of Adam’s body down towards its center before he catches himself and looks away. “I’d like that.”

 

“I thought so,” Adam purrs, casting one last teasing smile over his shoulder before stalking off through the forest of red, white, and pink little hearts.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Michael says to himself.

 

“I totally heard that,” Adam calls out. 


End file.
